Him: Sobiwan Viggie
by obi's girl
Summary: A post showing someone in Obi-Wan's life, perspective on him before and after Qui-Gon's death. From Mara's point of view of Obi-Wan, her father and mother, their courtship and seperation.


Title: Him  
by obi's girl 

Rating: PG  
Summary: Obi-Wan Challenge Response.: A post showing someone in Obi-Wan's life, perspective on him before and after Qui-Gon's death. From Mara's point of view of Obi-Wan, her father and mother, their courtship and seperation.

No matter what my childhood was like, I know my parents loved me. My life, what it's like now, it couldn't have been like this before. My name is Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, his personal assassin. Very few people know of my existence within the Empire, very few know about my history but now that I'm a little older, I am starting to remember little bits and pieces of my life.

I was taken from my parents at a very young age, about 5 years old and trained by the Emperor (well, trained by Darth Vader, who I now know used to be my adopted brother growing up). It's odd to think that beneath that cold mask, there was a boy there that I considered to be my older brother, my protector. But there was another man before Anakin that was my protector and I know I strived to be like him, the greatest Jedi in the universe, my father.

I don't remember his name (I'm not even sure Mara Jade is my real name) but I know from my memories that he loved my mother very much. There are so many gaps in my life, before I came into the service of the Emperor but I am sure I must have looked like him. A few years ago, I wouldn't have cared to remember but something changed. I began to see this bearded-man in my sleep; I knew he wasn't my father but something told me he was connected to him.

And then there was Skywalker, not Anakin but a relative of him, Luke Skywalker. He seems to have great faith in me that I could be a great Jedi too and not a slave to the Emperor's will as I had been for years. The bearded man in my dreams had told me this constantly but I never wanted to listen. One night I sought answers from him, he didn't come to me and I cursed him. That same night I slept, now in my quarters on post-Empire Coruscant, I saw Him.

He was a skilled apprentice in in the Temple, decades before the Clone Wars and the empire. The bearded man that had visited me repeatedly was connected to him, he was his master, his teacher. Growing up, He had a low self-esteem but that changed as he grew and became more respected in the Temple. And then the Trade Federation invaded a planet called Naboo (I had never heard of this planet before but apparently, this conflict was a turning point in the old Republic).

I have to confess, a lot of my dreams aren't this detailed but this one was very detailed and I know man with auburn hair and blue-green eyes to be my protector, my guardian, my father and it was on that mission that he met and fell in love with my mother, Queen Amidala's chief decoy, a woman named Sabé.

After escaping the Trade Federation, we went to Tatooine. Padmé (the real Queen) opted to leave with Qui-Gon to look around the planet some more and that left my mother and father alone on the Queen's ship for two days. It was during this period that their courtship began, of course my father did not know she was the decoy Queen. He knew she had important duties to attend to but didn't ask or know what those duties were.

Two days later, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jar Jar and a little boy returned to the ship and we head towards Coruscant. There was a lot of boring details in between so I'll skip ahead to the rest of my dream. After being on Coruscant for a short day, we went back to Naboo. The Queen had an idea to take back Theed from the Trade Federation and above, knock out the droid control ship. Sadly, while battling a Sith, my father lost his teacher.

There was a funeral for him and my mother was there for my father. She offered to let him stay in Theed for two days but the council wanted my father back on Coruscant to start training Anakin. My mother waited patiently for my father to return to her for many years until he finally did during the last days of the old republic. The minute they saw each other, both of them felt as if the missing years they weren't together never existed. But as soon as he with my mother, they were apart again as my father had a duty to my mother's best friend to hide her children and thus, be separated from my mother again.

My father never knew about me. How could he know? Even if he did know, he couldn't contact my mother and risk exposing her location. Years and decades past before I was able to remember everything that happened. The Emperor, in order to secure my loyalty, erased my memories of him and my mother. But even now, after remembering all this this, there's still one thing about I don't remember...His name.

The End 


End file.
